Stein
,Stein & Gemma are the Gym Leaders of Kalahari City's Gym. They specialize in Rock type Pokémon. They reward challengers with TM102 Rocky Terrain. Stein and Gemma run the Lab, where Gemma can revive a fossil for the player. They also manage Kalahari Mine, and request the player to get workers to replace them at the site. You get the Tectonic badge when You win. One of the denizens of Kalahari City mentions nobody knows whether they are husband and wife or brother and sister. Gemma developed the apparatus in which Fossil Pokemon can be revived. Pokémon Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Stein&Gemma.png |class=Gym Leader |name= |location=Kalahari City |locationname=Kalahari City |prize= 2500 |pokemon=4}} |DynatiteFront.png |MinoreFront.Png |-BurnspineFront.Png | | Quotes Kalahari Mine Before quest completion "Hello there! What business do you have here? .. You want a Gym battle? OK! But to do that, you'll need to find us some replacement workers before we leave. Let's see... we're twice as skilled as the average Worker... so find four of them! There should be some guys on Route 11 who can come in. Come back after you've told them." After completing the quest "OK! Now we can have our Gym match! But you'll have to come to the Gym of course!" Kalahari Gym Before battle "So it seems we have a challenger. Indeed. Do you think you can... Beat us? BECAUSE WE DON'T THINK SO!" (Dialogue alternates between Stein and Gemma with the exception of the final line.) Being defeated "Oh no! We got drilled through!" After being defeated "So you can handle two Pokemon at once! Impressive! Congratulations on your new badge! It shines like a gem! But you should... ...Also take this! That TM contains... ...Rocky Terrain! Stepping on rocks can be quiet painful! So that move will hurt everything on land that isn't a Rock-type! And slow them down too!" Kalahari City Fossil Labs Back of the Lab "Argh! Those guys...!" "I made those schematics myself!" "What do they even want with my design anyway? If they wanted their Fossils revived, they could have just asked... Hm..." '' '' "I don't know what those guys would want with my design. I studied the work of Professor Yucca to build it. His papers describe a theory about something he calls "Spectral Energy." In very simplistic terms, it's sort of like the "data" of a Pokemon... All this device does is take that "data" and revert it to a previous state. Though it only works with Pokemon remains dated to a specific time period. So its use is limited to fossils. Anyway, if you have any of your own Fossils, you should give them to Stein at the counter! Then I'll restore them for you!" (All dialogue in this section is from Gemma) Counter "Hi there! Do you have a Fossil you want us to revive? Alright! We'll revive your Fossil. Come back later!" "There you are! We finished reviving your Fossil! As expected its Burspine/Paleoplate/Pumethal!" (All dialogue in this section is from Stein) Trivia * Stein is German for stone, or rock, and is a common surname. Gemma is derived from gem. Category:Gym Leaders